Legends:Telepatia
thumb|Um telepata [[Legends:Nagai|Nagai.]] Telepatia era a capacidade mais básica de se comunicar mentalmente sobre pequenas ou grandes distâncias com outros indivíduos. Descrição Todo usuário da Força, Jedi ou Sith, tinha capacidade de usá-la. O alcance da telepatia em si é teoricamente infinito, mas o telepata deve ser capaz de sentir a presença daqueles com que deseja entrar em contato. Assim, a comunicação com não-sensitivos à Força tornava-se quase impossível a distâncias maiores do que um punhado de quilômetros, e o limite superior típico de sensitivos à Força era de aproximadamente 1.000 quilômetros. No entanto, indivíduos que eram irmãos, relacionados, amantes ou amigos de longa data, ou que já foram mestre e aprendiz, eram capazes de se comunicar através de distâncias muito maiores, e, em casos extremos (tal como a ligação gêmea entre Jacen e Jaina Solo), a ligação aparentemente não tinha limite. thumb|left|Iktotchi era uma espécie telepática Geralmente, um usuário da Força não era telepático o suficiente para ler verdadeiramente os pensamentos de outros seres, mas apenas as emoções e imagens deles. Esta forma de telepatia básica era mais comumente conhecido como Empatia da Força. Deve-se notar que, enquanto todos os adeptos da Força eram capaz de usá-la, poucos eram realmente qualificados o suficiente para perpetrar conversas telepáticas reais. A maioria dos indivíduos sensitivos à Força só poderiam trocar frases de quatro ou cinco palavras curtas para aqueles com que compartilhavam laços estreitos. Normalmente, os Jedi empregavam a telepatia só para ler os estados da mente ou se envolver em comunicações silenciosas. Contato com os olhos, em parte, permitia que um usuário tivesse menos dificuldade em se concentrar nos pensamentos de um alvo. Um usuário muito habilidoso poderia isolar suas próprias ondas cerebrais, interceptar pensamentos dispersos, rastrear várias mentes ao mesmo tempo, sussurrar através do espaço, gritar sem ruir, guardar segredos, e descobrir as verdades sob camadas de falácias e memórias escondidas. Pilotos adeptos poderiam até buscar informações de outras estrelas, a fim de navegar em uma nave estelar pelo hiperespaço sem usar um computador. Além disso, a telepatia também dava a seu utilizador uma vantagem em combate, deixando-o capaz de prever facilmente o próximo movimento do adversário,Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force e, além disso, provocar e confundir os adversários por ecoar a sua voz em sua cabeça em todas as direções, mascarando a posição do usuário. Saesee Tiin, Plo Koon e Kit Fisto eram três dos mais habilidosos Jedi telepatas. Algumas espécies, como os Iktotchi, os Anzati, os Hortek, os Quermianos, Zeltrons, Umbaranos, e os Draethos, evoluíram uma habilidade telepática natural comum, mesmo para aqueles dentre eles não podiam tocar a Força. Quando treinados como Jedi, seus talentos naturais eram muitas vezes ampliado mil vezes ou mais. Foi este o caso com Saesee Tiin, cujo talento natural na habilidade lhe causou grande desconforto durante seus anos como um Padawan. Não foi até que ele foi treinado pelo Mestre Jedi Omo Bouri que ele aprendeu a controlar melhor o seu sentido telepático. Alguns Lamproids exibiam telepatia natural, embora este não era um traço de toda a espécie. , p. 34. thumb|[[Legends:Luke Skywalker|Luke Skywalker usando telepatia em Bespin.]] Devido à telepatia ter sido um uso tão básico da Força, Luke Skywalker era capaz de empregá-la para alcançar sua irmã gêmea Leia Organa e pedir a sua ajuda durante a Ocupação de Bespin. O Lorde Negro Vader então (enquanto Luke e o grupo escapavam) chamou Luke de novo para convencê-lo juntar-se a ele e abraçar o lado sombrio. O fato de que os três estavam relacionados lhes permitia alcançar distâncias ainda maiores. Seres que poderiam usar telepatia foram banidos da maioria dos cassinos da galáxia.Darth Plagueis Tempestade Neural era uma habilidade telepática que utilizava energia psíquica para sobrecarregar a rede neural da vítima, causando desorientação extrema porém momentânea. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Flashpoint'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Red Harvest'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Philosophy'' * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romance infanto-juvenil *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Shadows of the Empire 6'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' }} Fontes * *''The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/vaders_call.jpg|cardname=Vader's Call}} * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook''}} Notas e referências Categoria:Poderes sensoriais